Ron: Redemption, Hermione: Regret
by Crusading-Storyteller
Summary: I changed my name from Wandering-Storyteller to... Crusading-Storyteller. Hermione is plotting to get Ron to admit. Set in the 6th year. Harry suddenly turned into an egomaniac. And Ron get's his first kiss... R&R! THIS IS STILL A RON/HERMIONE!
1. Default Chapter

Ron: Redemption, Hermione: Regret  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I only own the plotlines and made up things (characters, candy, books etc).  
  
Sorry about the wait, some people liked my work (HA!) and urged me to write another fic. My previous works sucked, but I'll try to be as good as popular fic writers here in fanfiction.net (read: Hermione Double). The only work ppl like was the Ron angst fic, where he dies. Anyway enjoy!  
  
*Oh and fanfiction.net erased my account so I had to make a new one*  
  
Notes before reading my fic:  
  
-Lavander is not a ditz, although many fic writers label her as so.  
  
-Harry likes Hermione not Ginny.  
  
-Ron likes Hermione.  
  
-Ginny likes Dean (that's why their together, duh).  
  
-Put this story in your favorites list, cuz it's gonna be long.  
  
-And I will try to make this fic as accurate as possible.  
  
***  
  
' C'mon Harry! You've got to help me! This is my only chance! '  
  
Hermione was in her sixth year in Hogwarts, after all that Order of the Phoenix business; she decided to go after more important things, Ronald Weasley. It was the end of August, and Harry had come to Hermione's for a visit because you see, Harry liked Hermione, but she didn't know, neither did anybody else in Hogwarts.  
  
' Sure Mione, anything for you, ' replied Harry. Hermione had just asked Harry to pretend to be her boyfriend, in hopes that Ron might get jealous and admit his feelings for her.  
  
' Thanks Harry! ' Squealed Hermione as she sprang out of her chair and into Harry's awaiting arms.  
  
He he, Harry thought, if she thinks I would to anything for her, she's bound to respect me!  
  
***  
  
Ron was in the Burrow fiddling with Pig, giving him things he found on the ground as, Errol, the family owl, came barging into Ron.  
  
' Ruddy bird, Errol, what have you got this time? Another dead rat I'm guessing… ' He was flabbergasted (!!!), it was a letter from a certain someone he likes, a certain some named Hermione, and it was a thick letter this time. Another reminder about homework I guess, he thought. And as he began unwrapping the letter, he began laughing and knocking Errol off the edge of the sofa. By that time Ginny came walking in with Dean.  
  
' Oh hey Ginny, ' he glanced at Ginny and Dean. ' Hey Dean, ' he said, surprisingly cheerfully. But that soon changed. ' DEAN? ' He yelled, Ginny rolled her eyes and smacked Ron on the backside of the head.  
  
' Tsk! Of course it Dean, he staying with us for the night and tomorrow until the ride to Hogwarts. '  
  
Ron stood in silence, he was being overprotective, he thought (!!!), maybe I should go easy on them.  
  
' Yeah, sure, Dean you're sleeping in my room, I assume? ' He asked grinning. ' You two have fun now, I'll be in the garden, oh and Ginny take care of Errol and Pig, would you? Errol should stop delivering mail, by the way, I feel sorry for him.'  
  
And at that, he got off the sofa and out the living room leaving two dumbstruck teens in his wake.  
  
***  
  
' We'll meet you later, Harry. You know the prefect cabin.' Said his friends as he was left alone in a room with Luna, looking dreamily at him, Neville and Parvati looking at his new plant and discussing (!!!), Dean and Ginny sleeping and Lavander reading the Quibbler and asking Seamus some questions. He tried to start a conversation with Luna but she was acting creepily, always staring, never blinking. Probably fancies me, he thought, I AM the boy-who-lived.  
  
As the train ride went on he talked to Seamus about the Quidditch team of the year, bought everybody in his cabin treats and to everybody's surprise, Luna fell asleep on Harry's shoulder.  
  
***  
  
Ron was thinking about this for a long time, he wanted to tell Hermione everything. But Hermione was making this hard; she constantly kept on talking about Harry, making the situation uncomfortable for him. Ron reached for the handle to the prefect cabin and entered on another prefect playing a game of chess with Ernie.  
  
' Hey Ron,' said Ernie, still looking at his chess pieces giving him the fist for losing the queen. ' I heard about that new team the ministry's forming from my dad, did your dad tell you about it Ron? Ron? '  
  
Ron was taken out of his dreams. ' Oh yeah, sure, ' and to that Ron turned back at the window.  
  
Hermione soon took him back to reality by starting a conversation about Harry and how amazing he is. Malfoy entered the room.  
  
' So, mudblood, you fancy the famous Potty? ' Ernie snickered at this, but Ron gave him a glare. Hermione soon blushed at this as Pansy shrieked with laughter.  
  
Ron ran for Pansy and punched her on the face and turned to Malfoy. ' Get stuffed, Malfoy. '  
  
And Malfoy walked out of the cabin.  
  
***  
  
The dinner celebrating the beginning of the year was about to commence and everybody was enjoying it. Seamus and Lavander were chowing down to Parvati's disgust, who started to talk to Neville about different plants. Dean was eating slowly and Ginny was talking gibberish.  
  
As soon as dinner was about at its 3rd course, Harry walked in with Hermione holding hands and smiling.  
  
Everybody looked at the both of them in amazement. Some dropping their cutlery and spilling their goblets.  
  
People started murmuring.  
  
' Holy shit! ' Screamed Neville, to everyone's surprise.  
  
Ron just groaned.  
  
***  
  
Hi ho everybody! Was this one good *worried*, I'm really paranoid to tell u guys the truth. I never think I deserve readers that even took the time to read till the end. Anyway review please! I really need them to boost my writer's confidence. He he. Anyway 2morrow will bring a new chapter! 


	2. My name is

Ron: Redemption, Hermione: Regret  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I only own the plotlines and made up things (characters, candy, books etc).  
  
Hey everybody! Sorry about all those tm signs you saw in chapter 1, maybe it was my video acting up or maybe something screwed up, either way, I apologize for the disrupted reading. Enjoy!  
  
***  
  
'Holy shit! ' Screamed Neville, to everyone's surprise.  
  
Ron just groaned. How could this happen, he thought to himself as he kept on stabbing his treacle tart (???).  
  
Hermione and Harry sat at the edge of the Gryffindor table with Ron and the rest, and Harry noticed Luna still looking at him creepily. He waved and got nudged in the ribs by an irritated Hermione. Parvati and Lavander were asking questions while Seamus and Neville looked at him emotionlessly (???), Dean was glaring at him and Ron just sat there, eating. After the feast, people stared at the H/H couple as they made their way into the common room.  
  
***  
  
'Harry! That was brilliant! Everybody was convinced, it was a great act! I never thought that everybody was.' Hermione kept on talking.  
  
Harry never noticed how beautiful she was; of course he fancied her but never looked at her in that sort of way. He took the risk and kissed her on the lips. Hermione reluctantly agreed to it and closed her eyes. Just then, the portrait hole opened.  
  
It was Ron and Seamus.  
  
Hermione gasped, regretting her kiss with Harry. She let go of Harry and tried to say hello to Ron and Seamus, but they just walked past her and up the stairs leading to the dormitories.  
  
'Never mind him.' Said Harry foolishly.  
  
'Your right,' said Hermione looking at the ground. 'The plan if off.' To this, Harry was shocked. 'We're a real couple now.'  
  
***  
  
It has been a week since the Great Feast incident and everybody got quite used to the most popular boy in school date the smartest girl in school. Everybody except Ron.  
  
It was a quiet evening at Hogwarts, the student were all outside enjoying the autumn breeze. Ron was sitting on the grass writing his Astronomy homework with Neville while Dean and Seamus were playing chess.  
  
'It's getting annoying, Ron, you should do something,' said Neville, still looking at his homework but pointing at a kissing couple down near the lake. Dean dropped the piece he was going to play looking in shock at Neville and Seamus looked with weary eyes on Ron.  
  
'I told you Neville,' said Ron, irritated. 'We don't speak of this anymore, I got over it. It's my problem now and I will deal with it.' Then there was an awkward silence, 'Thanks anyway, guys.'  
  
And they all went back to what they were doing with smiles. But just then Professor Dumbledore came in and broke the silence.  
  
'Mr.Weasley,' she said and Ron turned red. 'I need you in my office.'  
  
'Don't rat us out, Weasley!' Yelled Dean as he reached the door.  
  
Dumbledore gave him a smile and pushed the door open and as they started walking, the Headmaster started speaking.  
  
'Mr.Weasley, I have a request for you, now don't start to speaking until I finish. The Aurors recently raided a Death Eater's house and found that, that,' he looked in front of him and sighed. 'That the Death Eater kept his daughter hidden from the world, he kept her in the basement, never telling her about the wizarding world and Muggle world alike and,' he paused again. 'Molested her for the past sixteen years, ever since she was born. I gladly took her in our school and provided her with everything she needed and she reluctantly agreed. But she doesn't seem to trust men. When I spoke to her earlier, she addressed Professor McGonagall and answered to her as well. I was insulted I guess but I would do the same in her place. And to take your mind off your recent problems,' Ron looked shocked. 'That's right Mr.Weasley, I know about Harry. Please, tell her that not all men are like her father and show her around, for example, be sweet to her. Do you accept? You can say no.'  
  
Ron thought about it, if it would take his thoughts off Hermione, I guess he thought.  
  
'I agree Professor, but tell me,' he kind of regretted he asked. 'How did you know about.?'  
  
'Ah, Mr.Weasley, that's for me to know and you to find out. I expect you in the Transfiguration office first thing tomorrow morning, before sunrise.'  
  
And to that he disappeared, leaving Ron befuddled.  
  
'I wonder.Hey guys.' He waved at a group of students. It was Neville and Parvati were holding hand. Lavander leaning on Seamus and laughing at the same time about something Seamus said. Dean had his hand over Ginny's waist and her hand was over his shoulder.  
  
Ron was jealous.  
  
***  
  
Ron woke up the next morning and saw Harry sleeping, he was holding Hermione. It made him mad. But he ignored it. I don't care, he said to himself, they can do whatever they want.  
  
As he went down the stairs he heard Neville and Parvati talking about plants. Ron laughed at himself.  
  
'Hey Ron,' said Parvati as she let go of her plant. 'We were just.'  
  
Ron interrupted her, 'its ok, Parvati, it doesn't matter to me I have to go to McGonagall's office now, something about a new student here at Hogwarts.'  
  
'A new student,' said Neville. 'It's already two weeks into the year.'  
  
'I know but I guess, bloody hell, I'm already late, well have fun later.  
  
And Ron ran out of the common room at full speed. As he reached the Transfiguration office, he opened the door, there was shadow made by the early morning sun. He entered on his transfiguration teacher and a girl a little shorter than him, but she was in the shadow.  
  
'Ah, Mr.Weasley, welcome, I hope Professor Dumbledore hasn't asked you to come this early,' she then turned to the girl. 'This is Ronald Weasley; he is the son of Mr.Weasley, the one who saved you.'  
  
The girl came out of the shadow; she had messy but strait black hair with a white streak on the side, black eyes (!!!), gold earrings and a cute little face.  
  
Ron wiped his dirty hand (from Quidditch), and took his hand out and blurted.  
  
'H-hi, m-m-my name is i-is, Ronald W-w-weasley, call m-me Ron,' then he remembered what Dumbledore said: "be sweet to her", so he took a chance. 'I- I get nervous a-around pr-pr-pretty girls, s-sorry.'  
  
They both shook hands.  
  
'M-m-my name, name i-is.'  
  
***  
  
HA! Did you like that? Wadda cliffhanger! Anyway, put my story in your favorites and *better* put me in ur favorites *grin* 


	3. Twenty Feet

Ron: Redemption, Hermione: Regret  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I only own the plotlines and made up things (characters, candy, books etc).  
  
Hey everybody sorry about the late fic! My asshole of a computer just replaced my Chapter 3 with a blank page.  
  
Here it is...R&R! does that mean Read & Review?  
  
If it does, REVIEW!  
  
Oh yeah. The mystery girl has waist length blonde hair, black eyes earrings and a cute face! Sorry about the typo.  
  
***  
  
'Susan,' said McGonagall. 'Her name's Susan, she still has man issues.'  
  
'Good to meet you,' replied Ron.  
  
'I expect you to show her around the school and Hogsmeade village properly, Mr.Weasley; I will be in my office preparing for my next class. And oh, I forgot, Mr.Weasley, you are excused from classes for the rest of the week. Good day to you both.'  
  
Susan looked scared, clinging onto McGonagall's robes.  
  
'Not to worry Susan, Ronald is a good person.' To that she left the room.  
  
There was an awkward silence. I wonder what Hermione's doing right now, thought Ron, "NO, NO!" he said to himself, I will forget about her for good! His train of thought was interrupted.  
  
'Em,' asked Susan grasping on a chair, afraid. 'Ronald?'  
  
'Oh, yeah, sorry to make you nervous,' said Ron turning into deeper and deeper shades or red. 'I was thinking about. Sorry Susan, I shouldn't burden you like this. Let's go outside, ok? I'll show you around the school.'  
  
Ron opened the door and walked out, but Susan waited until he was halfway through the hallway before going out herself. Hmm, thought Ron, guess she really doesn't trust men at all, oh well, at least I get the whole week off.  
  
'Let's go.I'll show you the Great Hall, I'm starving!'  
  
To this Ron could see a faint smile over Susan's face on the other side of the hallway.  
  
***  
  
:~Later that day~:  
  
'Hi, honey,' called Harry as he kissed a girl on the cheek.  
  
'Oh, hi,' Hermione was having second doubts about her relationship with Harry. Of course he was nice, but. . .  
  
'Mione, are you ok? I got something for you,' he took out a box of chocolate frogs that had moving pictures of himself inside. 'Wow, Harry, this is so sweet,' but the glum in her face didn't disappear.  
  
'Mione, are you sure. . .'  
  
'YES!' Yelled Hermione as she pushed Harry and dropped the box of chocolates. She started running toward the library.  
  
'Hi Harry,' said a voice behind him.  
  
'Oh, hi Cho.' said Harry.  
  
***  
  
*Meanwhile*  
  
'So that's, oh bloody hell, are you still afraid?' Susan shyly looked at the ground, she was still afraid of men (Ron). 'Well anyway, this is the library, everything you need is here.' Ron paused, he thought about Hermione, but he killed the thought. 'So, Susan, McGonagall tells me that you were placed in Gryffindor, good for you. Well I guess I'll show you the. . .' He was interrupted by Malfoy.  
  
'Oh, hey ferret,' grinned Ron.  
  
'Shut it Weasley,' replied Malfoy glaring, but he caught a glimpse of Susan. 'Why, hello beautiful, my name is Draco Malfoy, the richest wizard alive,' he took out his hand, but Susan shook her head. 'Humph! I guess you're just as bad as weasel here.'  
  
'Back off Malfoy,' said Ron, griping on his wand.  
  
'What are you going to do, weasel,' Retorted Malfoy with a grotesque grin on his face. 'Curse me?'  
  
'No, you'll pay,' whispered Ron. 'Adse. . .' Malfoy was to fast for him.  
  
'Experillum!' Yelled Malfoy and Ron's wand flew away down the stairs. Just then, Ron ran over to Malfoy and punched him in the face and kneed him in the stomach. Malfoy got up and screamed. 'You'll pay Weasley!' And he mumbled a spell and ran away. The spell hit Ron and he flew back down the stairs.  
  
Susan had a look of shock and ran down the stairs following Ron. She held his head on her lap and opened her mouth and quickly closed it.  
  
'I'm ok,' said Ron. 'I've been through worse than this. Anyway, are you ok?' Asked Ron, he was looking at her eyes. Susan nodded and as he got up, she backed up onto a wall, scared.  
  
'Memories,' asked Ron. 'Memories of your past?'  
  
Susan nodded.  
  
'Sorry, Susan,' he saw tears coming out of Susan's eyes. 'Oh, no,' he walked towards Susan but she only gasped and ran to a classroom door. Ron sighed and started walking to the door. 'C'mon, I'll show you to the Gryffindor Room.' And she followed, but twenty feet away.  
  
***  
  
*knock* *knock*  
  
It was morning, and Ron heard knocks on his door. He got up, put on his shirt and opened the door. It was Hermione.  
  
'Oh, he's still asleep,' said Ron flatly.  
  
'Oh, Ron, I wanted to talk to you, about. . .' She was soon interrupted.  
  
'What do you want? I want my sleep; it's six in the morning.' He yelled.  
  
Hermione was on the verge of tears. 'Fine,' now tears were on her cheeks, she started stuttering 'T-this girl, s-she moved in the dorm beside m-mine, and she a-asked me where Ronald W-w-weasley is, so I brought her h-here, bye,' and she ran down the dormitory stairs. As she left Ron saw a girl standing against the wall, I was Susan.  
  
'Oh hi Susan,' he said embarrassed, he wasn't proud of what he did to Hermione, but it felt good. 'Professor McGonagall told me to take you to see Hogsmeade today. C'mon, let's go.' Susan looked sad; she was all dressed up in a beautiful strait black robe and a heavy cloak.  
  
'Boy you don't waste time do you?' He said smiling.  
  
Susan smiled.  
  
***  
  
Ok, I really need reviews (please?), because the reviews are what drive me to write. And is the disarming spell spelled correctly in this fic? Anyway I'm working on my chapter four, i'tl be up around 10pm July 27th k?  
  
Reviews please! 


	4. Baka

Sorry about the lack of update ppl I promise on my mother's eyes that I will have the next chapter (a looooooong one) up by Friday August 1rst.  
  
This is all due to the fat that I'm going to London for a week!!! 


End file.
